Dungeon Dragon
by MentesMuyDiferentesCreador
Summary: Esta historia girara alrededor de un chico que ha comprado el tan esperado juego que se rumoreaba que destacaría del resto.
1. Prologo

Esta historia girara alrededor de un chico que ha comprado el tan esperado juego que se rumoreaba que destacaría del resto, nadie sabia el "porque" pero dos cosas si se tenían muy claras.

Que este seria entregado inicialmente nada mas a mil personas y que este seria entregado con su consola única que te permitiría entrar en este juego de manera que te sintieras dentro de el mismo, haciendo a este mas "realista".


	2. Episodio 1

Episodio: _**[[**_ _ **1**_ _ **]]**_

Este día es genial y siendo sincero no tengo días tan emocionantes como este, por fin podre tener el "tan esperado juego" y por suerte podre ser uno de los primeros en tenerlo puesto que conozco al hijo... Bueno, "conocer", es un gran amigo mio que me ha ayudado por mucho tiempo y hemos compartido muchas cosas a lo largo de nuestra vida.

Prácticamente ambos tenemos un "negocio" por así decirlo, él, como sera obvio, ayuda a su padre en un negocio de videojuegos... Si, es bastante genial a mi parecer. Mientras que yo tengo una cafetería que me dejo mi abuelo antes de morir... Realmente no es que tenga muchos clientes, pero me da para sustentar mis gastos.

Pero dejando eso de lado, hoy podre tener ese tan esperado juego... Ahora mismo estoy de camino al negocio de mi amigo, puesto que el me prometió guardarme una edición limitada del juego junto su consola.

—Esto es extraño... -. No sabia como era el juego, ni nada por el estilo, puesto que nadie, absolutamente nadie sabia de su contenido, era algo "misterioso" por así decirlo, la mayoría solo quería la consola o como sea, "una nueva consola que te haría ver un juego mas realista".

Aun así tenia que ir al negocio de mi amigo... Algo tedioso a mi parecer, normalmente no salgo mucho, por lo que salir es un "pequeño reto" para mi.

Levantándome de la silla de la barra, me dirigí a la salida dispuesto a ir a la tienda de mi amigo... Abriendo la puerta pude ver la agitada calle, era un tumulto de gente que realmente me asfixiaba.

—Espero y ese condenado juego valga la pena...

Me adentre en aquella gran alboroto de gente dirigiéndome a la tienda de videojuegos, era algo insoportable a mi parecer no pasaban tres segundos sin que chocara de hombros con cualquier persona era muy incomodo atravesar a tanta gente... Hasta que por fin estuve al frente de la tienda de videojuegos.

Sin mas, entre en la misma pasando por el gran portón y de primera salude al padre de mi amigo... El dueño de la tienda.

—Hola Jhon... -. Dije algo nervioso.

—¡Hola! cuanto tiempo, casi nunca sales de esa vieja cafetería, ¿que te trae por aquí? -. Dijo este sonriente.

—Bueno... Tu hijo prometió guardarme la nueva consola con el juego para comprarlo, bueno, pensé que el estaría aquí -. Lleve mi mano a mi nuca, realmente no tenia idea de que hacer.

—¿El te dijo eso? bueno... Realmente el no esta aquí, por lo que si el te lo dijo, no haré quedar a mi hijo como un mentiroso ¿no? -. Dijo dándome un pequeño "golpesito" a mi hombro... Que por cierto, no fue muy suave que digamos. —Siéntate por hay, te lo traeré en un momento.

—Esta bien... -. Dije para luego dirigirme a uno de los asientos de espera de la tienda... Era extraño salir de mi cafetería... Muy extraño.

Podía ver como gente pasaba y salia sin comprar absolutamente nada, era bastante frustrante mas que tedioso, creo que incluso mas que estar sentado esperando clientes en mi cafetería, por lo menos cuando entran a mi cafetería si compran algo... Supongo que en eso si es algo peor el negocio de Jhon.

Espera... Al parecer esa chica piensa comprar algo, bueno, al parecer Jhon tendrá una venta hoy... Era una chica bastante guapa a mi parecer, debería de buscar mas amistades aparte de Tom.

Sin querer se me salio una sonrisa entre medias, para solo ver a Jhon volver al estante y llamarme.

—¡Ven! ya encontré lo que me decías -. Dijo con una gran caja entre manos.

Rápidamente me levante y fui a donde estaba el y sin mas agarre la caja para luego intentarla abrir... Pero claro, Jhon me interrumpió.

—¡Ey! chico, primero la paga ¿no lo crees? supongo que lo entiendes por tener tu propio negocio

—Claro claro -. Dije entre risas. —Toma -. Dije entregándole una paca de dinero que tenia ahorrado.

—Espera... ¿No estas pagando de mas? -. Dijo este deteniéndome.

—Piensa en ello un "extra" por guardar el juego -. Dije sonriendole. —Bueno, nos vemos luego Jhon y mandale saludos de mi parte a Tom ¿si?

—Claro...

Sin mas, empece a salir de la tienda con la caja en manos... Hasta que alguien me detuvo, cuando me di la vuelta era aquella chica a la que había visto...

—Disculpa ¿donde compraste eso? -. Dijo señalando la caja que tenia entre brazos. —Lo busque en los estantes de la tienda y no lo pude encontrar...

—Bueno... Lo obtuve del dueño de la tienda, Jhon, pregúntale a ver si le queda alguno...

—¡Entiendo! gracias -. Dijo ella sonriente, en cierta manera me pareció mas hermosa que antes.

—No hay de que... -. Dije dándome la vuelta para salir por completo de la tienda adentrándome nuevamente en el tumulto de gente.

En un momento ya estaba de vuelta en la cafetería, por fin podría probar aquel tan esperado juego, empece a cerrar la cafetería, la estaba cerrando mas temprano de lo normal, pero aun así tenia demasiadas ganas de jugar y probar el juego.

Rápidamente empece a correr a dirección a mi departamento.

( ... )

Después de haber subido en el ascensor de mi edificio, por fin estaba dentro de mi departamento y en mi habitación ya instalando la consola e introduciendo el juego.

La "consola" al parecer era una especie de casco electro-conductor con electrodos que se ajustan a la cabeza... Algo que me extraño es que no tenia ningún tipo de pantalla ni nada por el estilo. Realmente no tenia mucha idea de como funcionaba para que pudieras jugar y aun así las instrucciones decía que una ves puesto el casco dijeras las siguientes palabras; Eyect-D

Esto era bastante extraño, pero supongo que solo estoy desconcertado por que es una nueva consola bastante novedosa... Pero bueno, no se por que me enrollo tanto.

Un tanto nervioso, coloque el casco en mi cabeza acostándome en mi cama para luego decir...

—¡Eyect-D!

Fin del episodio 1


	3. Episodio 2

Episodio: _**[[**_ _ **2**_ _ **]]**_

De la nada, mis párpados se cerraron y sentí como caí en un profundo sueño... O al menos eso parecía, hasta que mis párpados volvieron abrirse de manera brusca y un tanto desesperada.

Me levante lentamente estirando me lo mejor que pude...

Me encontraba... ¡¿En medio de un bosque?!

-¡¿Que mierdas hago en un puto bosque?! -. Esto era desconcertante, yo estaba en mi apartamento ¿como coño termine en un bosque?

De la nada una especie de olo-pantalla apareció delante de mi cara, donde decía claramente "Bienvenido al Supra-Mundo"

-No lo creo... -. Esto... ¡¿Era el juego?!

Esto... Es increíble, se ve tan real...

-Esta olo-pantalla... -. Sin mucho que pensar, toque esta pantalla para luego ver una gran estadística de mi personaje... Realmente no era la gran cosa, solo sobrepasaba un poco el promedio, solo un poco. -Esto tendré que mejorarlo...

Entendía que estas estadísticas las podía mejorar... Pero ¿Que otras cosas puedo hacer? presionando nuevamente la pantalla, pude ver mi "inventario" y mis "posesiones".

Por lo visto, tenia una mochila que estaba a mi lado en el suelo, algunas especies de fichas de metal que tenia en mi bolsillo... Y no mas que mis prendas actuales, un tanto rusticas en mi opinión.

Literalmente no tenia nada con lo que poder iniciar... A menos que sea una especie de superhumano que de golpes increíblemente poderosos no le veo otra explicación a que no tenga mas que... ¡Espera! estas fichas... Pueden ser... ¿Monedas?

-¡Claro! si consigo un pueblo con mercaderes, podre comprar algo.

Ya estaba claro, necesito encontrar un pueblo, lo mas cercano posible, pero... ¿Donde hay un pueblo? este juego es muy complicado.

-Bueno... Supongo que da igual, tarde o temprano encontrare un pueblo, así que mejor debería de ir avanzando.

-¿Avanzar? ¿hacia donde? -. De la nada, me pareció oír una voz...

Rápidamente voltee y pude ver a una... ¿Chica? de probablemente unos 18 años... ¿Es una jugadora?

-¿Sabes donde queda el pueblo? -. Dijo esta ansiosa.

-No... Lo siento, pero no lo se.

-Ah... -. Se llevo la mano a la nuca un poco preocupada. -Bueno, de todos modos gracias -. Dijo esta con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Simplemente me limite a no decir nada... Dar gracias por no ayudarla en nada, que estupidez. Sin mas me di la vuelta a la dirección opuesta a la que ella estaba.

-¡Espera! -. Dijo nuevamente aquella chica

-¿Que quieres? -. Dije sin voltear en lo absoluto.

-Bueno... ¿Podría acompañarlo?

-¿Ah? ¿Por que? -. Esto no pinta bien...

-No pareces un tipo malo... Además necesito llegar a mi pueblo

-¿Te has perdido?

-Bueno... Yo no diría "perdido" técnicamente perdí el camino de vuelta

-...

-¿Que?

-¡Es lo mismo! -. Eso fue muy estupido... Aunque algo tierno, pero sigue siendo estupido. -Como quieras, si me sigues es tu decisión.

-Esta bien

Sin mas comencé a caminar a paso seguro, tratando de ir en linea recta y no en zigzag por los arboles, puesto que si lo hacia, lo mas probable era quedar dando vueltas y quedar desconcertado...

Podía escuchar como la chica pisaba las hojas secas del suelo casi al mismo ritmo que pisaba yo.

Era un poco... "Raro" que alguien te siga y mas en algo que es supuestamente un juego.

Pero bueno, viéndole el lado bueno de la moneda no me sentiré solo durante...Sin previo aviso me detuve de golpe a lo qu ella choco contra mi espalda...

-P-pasa algo... -. Dijo esta detrás de mi.

-Encontramos el pueblo... -. Dije con una gran sonrisa.

 **Fin del episodio 2**


End file.
